Twilight 25 round three
by ivmiv
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Round Three of The Twilight Twenty-five. Rated M just in case. Photos can be found on LJ
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 13  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating:T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**Light**

I can't believe how lucky I am she choose me. She's in my arms, right were she belongs. The morning sun is looking in on my girl and me. It's kisses her naked back, her beautiful long legs, the little dimples over her bottom.

I hold her tight, I want to be kissing her like that, but she looks so sweet when she's sleeping. She is the light of my life and I'll never let her go. I want us to stay like this forever, just like this. Just me holding on to her while she sleeps on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 18**

**Pen name: ivmiv**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

"I can't believe it's finally over "

Finally High school was over. After the graduation ceremony Carlisle was going to change me. I was so happy now all my finals were over and done with. Edward held me tight and whispered in my ear how proud of me, he was.

I took all my notes from class, tossed them high in the air. They came fluttering down though the rain and landed in a big puddle, were they began to soak and wash away all my writing. All evidence that I had worked hard and been to class was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #: 23**  
**Pen name: ivmiv**  
**Pairing:?**  
**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I'm scared. I can hear noises, but I can't see anything. We're surrounded by darkness. He's holding me tight. I'm so scarred.

He fishes out his lighter from his back pocket. He's trying to light the flame but all he gets is a spark, not the good kind, not like the spark I get when he touches my skin in secret. He shakes the lighter and tries again. Still just that little dull spark. I guess there's nothing to save us from the darkness now. Not that it would have helped anyway. He knows it too and holds me tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 3  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: B/E  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Run! I had to keep running.

I couldn't see him, but I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he was after me, knew he would kill me, like he had her.

We'd been walking home after a night out. She'd dragged me along. Now she was gone.

Someone had attacked us. I didn't see anyone coming, but Jess got pulled around the corner. I heard a little scream from her, her struggling, then nothing. It happened so fast; suddenly I was looking into red eyes.

I turned, kicked off my heels and ran as fast as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: E  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

"Dude, come on. You gotta tell her" – Jasper had been riding my ass about talking to Bella. It's not like this is a new development. I've had a crush on her since 6th grade when she helped me pick up my books.

We were all friends and she had no idea how I felt about her. I had watched and held her when other boy broke her heart, but she didn't see me like that.

"Come on. I'll buy you some liquid courage" - he says, dragging into his uncles liquor-store. There's no way, anyone else would sell us beer.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: B/A  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

"How the hell, did you managed to do that" - I laughed at her.

"It's your fault" - She pouts at me.

I loved Alice but sometime she just doesn't think things trough. She wanted to go on a road trip together. I was all for that, it would be a great way to spend the summer together in Australia no less.

Like Alice forgetting that they drive on the other side of the road here, means now I'm driving.

Right now I'm looking at the keys, camera, map and everything else important inside the car. Inside a _locked_ car!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 5  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: B  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

"Honey, I'm sorry. I only did it to protect you."

My mother's been keeping them from me for 4 year. 4 years of me thinking I'd never hear from him again. I thought he'd given up on us.

He'd been writing me a letter once a week. I'll read them all and keep them safe. Safe with all the other mementos I've kept of him, of him and me, together. No-one knows about them.

He'll never know about them, because today the soldiers came to my door and told they were sorry, but he was never coming back to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 8  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

She giggles.

"Shh, be quiet." I breathe in her ear. I take her hand, pulling slightly. "Come baby, in here."

She smiles while kissing me.

I pull her though the first door I see. Push her up against the dresser. Pushing my knees between hers. My hips against hers. My chest against her heavy breathing one.

I'm so close to her, it will never be close enough.

Our lips are _just _touching but neither of us moving. I slowly touch her lips with my tongue, just tracing the outline of her lips.

She moans. I do it again - slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 20  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: B/J  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I really should call someone at let them know I'm okay. Well, that I'm alive.

Just don't know whom. Someone that won't yell at me as soon as they hear my voice. Someone that actually cares and don't just pretend.

Jasper, I think he might be the only one that still cares.

I reach in my pocket for the last quarter slide the coin in and dial the number I know by heart.

It rings three times before I hear his voice. I don't know what to say.

"Bella, is that you?" he asks softly. I let a tear fall.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 21  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: B/E  
Rating:M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I'd always loved it down here by the lake.

It's where I had my first kiss. First time I had to explain to a boy, why I couldn't go in the water, because it was my time of the month.

This is where I meet Edward, where I left Edward and where Edward proposed to me. Where we had our wedding and our honeymoon up there in my parents old cabin.

Now we have our own cabin, right next to theirs and now it's me sitting here looking at my kids playing in the water, like my parents did me.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing:B/E  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I knew he missed it. It had been his whole life before all this happened. He was so good, such a bright star in the sky.

I wanted him to shine again.

I had saved up everything I could and it had take a very long time, but finally I had something to give him. It wasn't one of the best ones, like what he used to have, but it would do.

I heard him at the door, quickly whipped it off one last time.

He stopped frozen just inside the door "What did you do"

"Come play for me"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 17  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing:B/J  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I've been looking forward to this day for weeks. Tonight is the night of the big ball. There will be gentlemen from all over the country coming to our house.

Maybe even some of the American soldiers. They look so handsome in their uniform.

Mother has been fussing all day, making sure the servants have cleaned the whole house. She even had them take down the big chandelier and clean all the little crystals. It really does look fantastic now, though.

I hope I get asked to dance tonight. Maybe that blonde soldier I've seen around town, will ask me.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 15  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: B/E  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Coming up behind me he put his arms around me. His lips by my ears he says; "I'm so proud of you baby".

It's been a long time coming but today is the opening of my own gallery.

I have some of Alice's photography here. She's taken of me some of or other friends and landscapes. They're all beautiful, I'm sure we're going to sell some of them tonight.

"I like this one" - he says. "It looks like your flying. You know, if you weren't under water"

I just laugh at him, but it really is an amazing photograph.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 14  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: Bella/Charlie  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

"Dad, seriously. Don't you think your overreacting?"

Catching a boy trying to climb through your little girls window at two in the morning and then wanting to cut down that tree at 7 - is not overreacting, if you ask me.

I don't even answer her. She's grounded and if I have my way, she'll never leave the house. She doesn't know that yet, I'm preparing myself for the shit-storm.

She stomps her foot and goes back inside.

"Bella, you can't call him" I yell after her. I just her a huff from her, then she stomps up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 22  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: J/E  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

We have the theatre to our self.

I don't care about the movie, it's an old one and we've booth seen it before.

He places his hand on my thigh, moves up slowly. He leans in, kisses my neck and sucks on my earlobe. He knows just what to do to me. I try, but can't hold in a moan. I know how much he likes to hear me, so I don't really care. He reaches my zipper, pulls it down and pushes his hand inside to give me a squeeze.

I reach for his thigh. I have to touch.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: ?  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Why does time always move so slowly when you need it to be fast and when you want more time, time just speeds up.

I'll always wish we had more time together. The time we did have was great. As the cliché says; it was the best time of my life.

I've never been so happy and I doubt I ever will again.

No more. There's no more time for us.

She'd been sick for a while, nothing serious, or so we thought, just a cold that wouldn't go away. Well now it's gone, but it took her with.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 6  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

The books look great. Just like I've always dreamt of.

Who would have thought that the boy with the messy blonde hair sitting 3 rows in front of me could give me all I'd ever wanted.

Three beautiful children, all with messy blonde hair like him - two girls and boy. Now I have the house of my dreams, a house with a small library to fit all my books. I've always wanted to have my own library.

He sneaks his arms abound me and kisses my neck.

"Are you happy, baby?"

I turn, nod and kiss him, he knows.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 9  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: E  
Rating: T**

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**

* * *

**

I feel like such a little kid, which is ironic.

Today my baby is coming home. Actually both my babies are coming home.

Emmett went to pick her up at the hospital, she wanted me to make sure everything is ready at home for the baby.

I have been cleaning and baby-proofing the house all morning, all I need now is my family. My own little family. I can't believe it. I'm someone's daddy. There's a little person putting all their trust in me to keep her safe. I'll do it, I'll take such good care of her.

They're here.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 12  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: ?  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

The picnic is set up, but on one will come.

He had it all planed. He'd bought all her favorite foods from the deli, even driven across the city to that bakery they went to, to have dessert on their second anniversary.

It was all planned out. He was gonna pick her up at 4 in the vintage car he had rented and take her to the woods where they'd take a walk while holding hands and talk about everything and nothing. She was going to be his wife.

But no one will come, because a truck did not stop.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 16  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

God am I glad to get out of here. I'm leaving now and I'm never coming back.

You wouldn't know it just from looking at all those cubicles, but this is hell. When I first started working here, fresh out of collage, it was the best thing, I was so excited. I was finally going to get to use everything I'd been taught. I my life was starting. I know better now and I'm never coming back.

I'm gonna travel the world and find the love of my life. Never will I sit here and let my life rot away.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 24  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: E/B  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I'll see her any minute. She'll crawl out of that window, the one with the purple curtains. She'll give me a quick smile and carefully climb down the fire-escape.

We've been doing this for 5 weeks now. One of these days her dad's going to catch her sneaking out and we won't be able to see each other. He'd kill both her and me if he knew. We'd still find a way. I'll never not see her, not touch her everyday.

There she is, and there's my shy smile. We'll make it tonight, we'll do it all over again tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 4  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: E/B  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

He'll be there, at the station. It's so cold, but the minute he called me and said he was coming home on the next train, all I wanted to do was run out of the house and jump in his arms.

I need his arms around me, it's been so long.

How long is this train... I need to get across. There's just 3 more miles to the station were he'll be waiting for me.

Finally I can see the end of the train.

Now, I'll run across now..

There he is, on the the other side, waiting for me.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 7  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: J/E  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Why would he do it? I don't understand. What did I do wrong? I thought we were doing so good. He was gonna come with me to meet my parents. He's meet all my friends, they all love him, he said he liked them to. I like his friends and I'm sure, well I think, that they like me too. I just can't believe he would do this to me, to us.

He couldn't even give me a reason. All he said was "I can't do this any more"

The long walk home from his apartment seems even longer tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 10  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

Today has been the longest day ever. I just wanna get home. Home to a warm bed and a warm body in that bed.

I think my boss is trying to make me quit my job. The costumers tell me how much they like me, my boss tells me "I don't match the company's profile" - after 2 years? I don't think so. I think I _will _quit. It's not worth the hassle. I'm more worth than that.

So on my walk home through the fall leaves, I decide to what's best for me. I will quit my job.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 25  
Pen name: ivmiv  
Pairing: A/B  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

"We made it" she breathes and squires my hand.

The sun is rising in the sky and we really did make it. I never would have thought we would be able to, but here we are.

She pulls me in and tells me how proud she is. I tell her the same and say "It's all because of you. I never could have done this with out you". I'm getting a little teary-eyed. She wipes away my tear, and tells me not to be silly. "We did it together" She says smiling.

I don't care how but we did it.


End file.
